It's Okay
by Lune Na
Summary: Aku hanya tak ingin ada kata canggung di antara kita. Aku hanya ingin semua kembali ke awal tanpa adanya drama picisan. #KaiSoo #Nggakpinterbuatsummary #don't bash or flame


Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu seperti dulu. Aku hanya ingin bercanda seperti dulu. Aku merindukan segala hal-hal kecil yang selalu kau lakukan padaku. Aku merindukan segala rutinitas yang kita lakukan dulu. Aku membenci situasi canggung yang sempat kita alami. Bisakah aku kembali ke masa itu, Hyung ?

 **Disclaimer:**

 **EXO bukan milikku tapi milik Yang Maha Kuasa dan dibawah bimbingan kakek Sooman.**

 **Hanyalah sebuah imajinasiku sebagai KaiSoo shipper. Cover bukanlah berasal dariku tapi dari kakak yang baik hati di instagram.**

 **Maaf untuk segala kekurangannya m(_._)m**

Ruang latihan tersebut terdengar begitu ramai dengan suara music yang kerasa dan juga decitan dari sepatu yang berpapasan dengan lantai. Mereka semua berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk persiapan comeback stage yang akan datang. Ah, tapi ada seorang member yang hanya menatap dengan iri. Ya, dia adalah Kim Jongin atau main dancer dari boyband tersebut. Kondisi kakinya lah yang membuatnya tak bisa melakukan kegemarannya tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat dulu dan lanjutkan nanti !"perintah Suho sambil mematikan music.

Semuanya mengangguk dan langsung roboh. Bohong bila mereka katakan mereka tidak lelah. Lelah tentu saja, tapi dengan melihat senyuman dari para fans mereka membuat mereka berusaha menampilkan penampilan yang lebih baik.

Sang leader, Suho, keluar sebentar dari ruang latihan untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan manager mereka. Kim Jongin atau yang akrab dipanggil Kai, memandang ke arah pororo hyungnya yang sedang berbaring tak jauh darinya dengan lengan yang menutupi matanya. Dengan sedikit susah payah, Kai mendekatinya dan tersenyum saat menyadari jika Kyungsoo sedang tertidur.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sedih. Tak ada yang tahu kecuali para member EXO jika mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Hubungan yang awalnya baik-baik saja berubah saat CEO mereka menyadari jika mereka berdua sebatas dari teman dan membuatkan drama picisan. Hah, sudah lelah Kai menghadapi semua ini. Walaupun sebenarnya dia terlihat dewasa di luar, tapi dia tetaplah maknae di dalam grup bukan ?

Suho kembali masuk sambil tersenyum, "Untuk dua hari ini kita akan beristirahat dulu. Jadi, sekarang ayo kita kembali ke dorm. Biar aku yang memesankan makan malam untuk kita nanti."

Semuanya mengangguk. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuh mereka. Bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah. Suho meminta tolong pada Kai untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat terlelap tersebut.

"Hyung… Kyungie hyung… bangun. Kita akan pulang,"kata Kai dengan halus sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Kyungsoo. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sebeum dia terbangun dan membuat Kyungsoo mengerjapan matanya dengan lucu.

"Apa latihan akan kembali dimulai, Jongin-ah ?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengusap kedua matanya.

"Hahahaha, tidak Hyung. Lihat ke sekelilingmu ! Kita akan pulang saat ini,"jawab Jongin sambil tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah pororo hyungnya tersebut.

"Eh, benarkah ?"Kyungsoo mengawasi sekitarnya yang hanya ada dia dan Jongin saja. "Kau pasti ditinggalkan oleh yang lainnya karena membangunkanku, bukan ? Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah !"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Hyung. Lagipula aku sebenarnya sedikit tidak tega melihat Hyung yang kelelahan seperti itu,"jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, bisakah Hyung membantuku berdiri ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membantu Jongin berdiri. Setelah merapikan barang-barangnya sebentar, mereka berdua keluar dari ruang latihan tersebut bersama-sama. Di luar terlihat para member sedang menunggu mereka dengan tak sabar. Mereka berdua meminta maaf karena telah membuat yang lainnya menunggu terlalu lama.

Sesampainya di dorm, mereka melakukan aktivitas yang berbeda-beda sambil menunggu pesanan makanan mereka datang. Jongin memilih untuk beristirahat di kamar saja. Dia hanya ingin cepat bisa menari lagi dan berjalan seperti biasanya. Baru saja dia akan memejamkan matanya, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan terlihat Kyungsoo yang masuk dengan rambut yang basah. Sepertinya dia baru saja mandi.

"Kau mau tidur, Jongin-ah ? Maaf sudah membangunkanmu,"kata Kyungsoo dengan nada bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Hyung,"jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya, Hyung. Duduklah di sini !"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan bingung dan duduk di depan Jongin. Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk meluruskan kakinya dan menaruh kakinya di atas lutut Jongin. Kyungsoo menurutinya tanpa banyak bicara. Dia semakin bingung saat Jongin memijat akinya dengan lembut dan pelan-pelan. Pijatannya terasa begitu enak.

"Setelah latihan, biasanya Hyung kan yang memijat kakiku. Sekarang biar aku yang melakukannya. Aku tahu pasti Hyung sangat lelah bukan ?"kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jongin-ah !"

Tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar dari sana. Keheningan itu justru membuat mereka berdua semakin nyaman. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka berdua yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan. Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin yang selalu dia kagumi tersebut. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat Jongin yang terlihat serius hanya untu memijat kakinya tersebut.

"Jika diingat-ingat, sudah lama sekali kita tidak seperti ini ya, Hyung. Sejak 'drama picisan' itu terjadi,"kata Jongin dengan lirih walaupun masih cukup didengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kau benar, Jongin-ah. Sudah lama sekali,"jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung,"kata Jongin dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk tersebut. "Ini semua karena salahku yang tak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Tak apa-apa, Jongin-ah. Justru aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena sudah membuatmu kecewa dengan sikap canggungku,"jawab Kyungsoo. "Harusnya aku masih men-supportmu. Tapi apa yang kulakukan ? Aku justru menghindarimu."

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar, Hyung. Aku yang patut disalahkan saat ini. Aku menyakiti hatimu. Aku menyakiti perasaanmu,"kata Jongin sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengelus kepalan Jongin dengan lembut dan tersenyum pada Jongin. "Itu memang sudah resiko kita sejak awal bukan ? Tak ada yang patut disalahkan saat ini. Ini semua bukan salah siapa-siapa. Saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menerima keadaan, bukan ?"

Jongin ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Memang benar. Tak ada yang patut disalahkan saat ini. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah berusaha meguatkan hati masing-masing agar taka da lagi rasa canggung lagi di antara mereka. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat dan dibalas oleh Kyungsoo dengan senang hati.

Pelukan mereka terlepas saat mendengar teriakan Sehun yang mengatakan jika makan malam sudah siap. Jongin sedikit menggerutu karena ulah si maknae cadel itu, momen mereka terputus. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Jongin dan membantu Jongin untuk ke ruang makan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hyung. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin-ah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Author Note:**

 **Nulis apaan aku ini ?! #plaak**

 **Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini setiap kali inget KaiSoo bawaannya tuh pengen nangis. Kepada om Sooman, tolong hentikan drama tersebut. Aku nggak suka kalau si manis Kyungie oppa pada akhirnya dipasangkan dengan yang lain… #plaak**

 **Btw, aku nulis ini waktu lagi jamkos pelajaran sejarah Indonesia :v . Untuk para reader fanfic "Tak Perlu Berhenti Berharap", maafkan aku karena belum bisa kulanjutkan. Aku nulis itu waktu kelas 9 SMP dan sekarang aku sudah kelas 1 SMA. Aku sempet hilang feel tentang fanfic itu. Jadi, mungkin nanti akan agak lama. Sekali lagi, maafkeun… (^/\^)**

 **Do you mind to review or favorite my story ?**


End file.
